ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stinkfly
Your new wiki Hi there -- Welcome to your shiny new wiki! I'm happy to see your site got created. That's a really cool logo. Let me know if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 14:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC) human stats How could I make a 'stat' box (you can see it on Ben's page or Template:Human, now there is Template:Alien) I mean like have stars, to be put in. Please can you help, they is images (Image:Star.png is normal and Image:Star-empty.png is no star) :Hi there -- I took a look at the Human template, and I can't quite figure out how it works. Can you tell me where you copied the box from? If I can look at the source, I might be able to figure out how to change it the way that you want it. :By the way, you left this message on your own talk page. If you want to be sure to reach me, then you should leave messages on my talk page. -- Danny (talk) 02:58, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Ban Hi there -- I noticed that you banned a user for adding to XLR8. I think that was pretty harsh. He was trying to help -- and right now, you need some new people to help out. It's usually okay on wikis to add stuff from Wikipedia. Even if you decide that you don't want people to do that here, it would be nice if you would explain that to the guy, rather than blocking him right away. This is your wiki, and you can run it any way that you want. I'm just letting you know that if you want to attract a group of people to help, then you need to be really nice to them. Say hi to them, welcome them, and help them understand how to be a good contributor. Let me know what you think about this, okay? -- Danny (talk) 17:19, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, oh well, i've unblocked them!--StinkFly me gooped! (talk) 20:23, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Question I noticed that things here are different from any other wiki I've ever been to. If you can could you please explain how this works? 01:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean different? --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 07:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *I don't exactly understand what you mean in your image policy. Is this a fanon (fan made material) wiki? 22:29, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *I'd appreciate it if you replied to me on my talk page. 22:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *Thanks that makes much more sense. 15:29, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Merge How do you merge pages? Xaxon 07:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) so How do i get the picture to have famePic w/ Fames so How do i get the pictures to have fames? Lord Zs'Skayr Keeper Of Yes I am also a user and I do not understand the rules of being a keeper of could you leave me a message on the rules of being a keeper of? 4444444444444444 01:18, 18 May 2008 (UTC)4444444444444444 Can I be a keeper? Lord Zs'Skayr 11:07 23 May 2008 I entered myself as a keeper before i saw this page is it ok if im a keeper? Chromastone Forum How do you get permission to enter the forum? 4444444444444444 01:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You're automatically allowed unless you aren't logged in. Xaxon 22:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Banning requested I am requesting a ban for 67.81.157.227, 71.63.211.111, and 138.217.96.182. All of them have added inappropriate and vulgar things to Ben and Gwen's pages. For instance, see here and here to see the damage to Gwen's page. For Ben's, see here and here. Please, they are great offenders and must be punished. Xaxon 22:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Is this info legit? Alien Force - These aliens were obtained five years after Ben removed the Omnitrix presumably during or shortly after Good Bye and Good Riddance. ??? I thought the Omnitrix was recallibrated???? Ohhh im shiny!!!- Chromastone 00:31, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Also i have seen that the episode pages arn't detailed so i will show you a site that has many ben 10 episodes, but beware of the anoying advertising. The site kinda forces you to make an account before you can watch some of the videos. Here is the web site. Ohhh im shiny!!!- Chromastone 00:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::The info is legit. He removes it somehow, and when it's put back on, it recalibrates itself, giving him new aliens and hiding the rest deeper in the Omnitrix, where they must be unlocked once more. Tenwin has been stealing content from Wikipedia's descriptions, which is why they are short. Xaxon 19:53, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Fanon Hi Stinkfly! Long time no see.... We would like to help organize the wiki a little better, and you can help. I have created a new namespace called "Fanon" -- you can read about it at Fanon:Guidelines. I hope that you can help to move fan-created unique creations from Pagetitle to Fanon:Pagetitle. This helps to keep the Ben 10 wiki useful for those who want to find out about things that really happened in the show, while letting those who want to create have their own space to play. If everyone agrees, you can add a link to Fanon pages from the menu in the sidebar. Thanks very much for your help! — Catherine (talk) 01:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm happyface414 from the Club penguin Wiki. I'm a sysop there. Can I be one here. I promise to help the wiki to the max. I already have some awesome new project ideas and some stuff to carry out! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Start over... The 'fanon' on this site has taken over with literally hundreds of non-canon/unsourceable (ok...i made that word up) pages and almost no actual canon material. Ex. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Omnitrix_Heros (theres only 33 known aliens thus far...not 171) It has gotten to the point, in my opinion, that the site should be totally restarted: all fanon pages deleted, and strict editing guidelines be put in place. Fanon pages could still be allowed, but in a specific 'Fanon' section of the wiki. *Listen, I worked hard on MY Fanon, making it so it followed a good continuity. While I agree that pages that just say stuff like "My alien PWNs all yoru n00b aliens" or the like should be deleted, I am of the mind that well written articles which strive to reach excellency should stay.--Zakkoroen, who, like Batman, is made of awesome. 16:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) *Ok, then the fanon material should be moved to a Ben 10 Fanon site, or organized into a specific section of this wiki so that the actual canon information can be easily found and accessed without trying to figure out what someone has just made up. *Requeting Fanon Wiki.... now.--Zakkoroen, who, like Batman, is made of awesome. 15:09, 16 October 2008 (UTC) *Ben10fanon.wikia.com is up. Move Fanon there. :Stinkfly has not been active on this wiki for over 3 months --Uberfuzzy 23:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hello.He Hello, I've noticed you're the founder of the Ben10 wiki. Well, I wanted to relay a message. Not to be mean, or what not but it's the worst Wiki that I think I've ever seen. The spelling is horrid, the sentence structure is disgusting, grammar, punctuation, all of it, for basically every page.. I think you really need to get someone who knows what they're doing to re-write the articles. :P Admin and bureacrat rights Please can I have admin and bureacrat Rights :You haven't even made any contributions. — Balistic 19:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Help Could you put the Origanal 10 box on my wiki? Here is the link: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Fan_Fiction_Wiki It's hero time! 22:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 22:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello (Urgent) Day by Day I saw lots of FAN-MADE ALIENS IN YOUR SITE (IF UR THE CREATOR)! I THINK YOU MUST TELL THEM TO STOP! --Lord Ghostfreak 10:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) did you know that ben that he was 10 is really absorb buzzshocks when ben put all buzzshocks in the bulb